


An Accident in the Park with Daddy

by BunnyStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: DDLG, F/M, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyStories/pseuds/BunnyStories
Kudos: 4





	An Accident in the Park with Daddy

All persons depicted are 18+.

I'd been taking such good care to hydrate. Daddy said I needed to, and what Daddy says, goes. I drank a bottle of water with meds at breakfast and a big tea at lunch. We walked around the mall, looking at stuffies, getting some candies, and Daddy noticed me wiggling a little. "My little bunny, do you need to potty?" he asked me. I was distracted, looking at a particularly cute unicorn. 

"No, Daddy." He raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing. As we headed back to the car and passed the restrooms, he asked again. "We're here by the bathrooms, little bunny. Do you need to go?" By then, the urge had faded a bit, and I was excited to go to the park. "No, Daddy. I'm ok." He shook his head a little and took my hand as we headed out to the parking lot. It had been a while since lunch and when I asked if I could have a little snack and a juicebox, Daddy laughed and asked me "Are you suuuuure?" but still handed over a cookie and the juicebox from his backpack.

I love this park. Good swings, a spinny thing, and a quiet little secluded woods area where almost no one can see us. But we hadn't been there long before I had to, you know... go. The wiggles were back full force, but this park doesn't have a bathroom. I resolved to hold it. We weren't going to be here too long anyways, and besides, I told myself, you can pee when we get home. Better to just enjoy ourselves and not worry about it. I swang on the swings while Daddy pushed me, and he spun me in the spinny thing, which only exacerbated the problem. By now, my bladder was very heavy and full and I stuck my hand between my legs, pressing my skirt hard against my panties. I tried to turn away, but Daddy saw. "My darling bunny, it looks like you need to potty." I worried he'd be mad at me for not going when we were at the mall, so I shook my head no, looking down at my stripy socks, squeezing my thighs together. "You can tell me," he said, grabbing the hand that wasn't jammed into my crotch, trying to assuage my growing need. I mumbled, "maybe" under my breath. 

He gently guided me over towards the secluded trail, with me taking haltering steps, trying to clench and hold it till we could find a secluded spot for me to relieve myself. But by the time we reached the steep path, I was desperate. "Daddy, I don't know if I can get down there and still hold it," I said, my throat as tight as my legs, making my voice high and thin. "I'll hold it for you, then," he said, "so keep going." He reached around me and removed my hand, flipped the front of my skirt up, slid his hand into my panties, and cupped me in his warm hand, guiding me down the path. I clenched as hard as I could, but by the time we reached the stone culvert, the dam broke. Warm gushed down my legs, soaking my panties and socks, and Daddy's hand. My face was firetruck red and tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. "I'm sorry, Daddy," I sniffled. "I couldn't hold it." He gripped me tightly, one hand still between my legs, the other wrapped around my chest. "I see, my baby bunny. Got your panties all wet, huh?" I nodded. He pulled his wet hand free and motioned for me to bend over the edge of the culvert. I placed my hands and forearms on the cold stone, and he flipped the back of my skirt up on my back, and slid my wet panties down my legs. "You should have told me you needed to go earlier, huh?" I nodded, face still in flames, my hair dragging in the dirt. My ass was starting to feel cold from the lingering wetness. 

The spank sounded very loud in the small clearing. My eyes widened and he said, a little sharply, "What?" "Yes, Daddy!" I said, embarrassed that I'd forgotten to use my words. "I should have gone when we were at the mall but -" The second spank made me gasp and stopped me mid-sentence. He was massaging the second spank into my ass. "I asked you twice, and twice you told me no. Do you think five for each is fair?" I nodded again, and said meekly, "Yes, Daddy." He stepped back and I heard him unzip his backpack. Thinking he was getting a paddle, I spread my legs a little to brace my feet. But when he pulled my head back to place the pacifier gag in my mouth, it caught me off guard. "Daddy, nooo" I whined, shaking my head a little. "I'll be quiet, I'm a big girl!" He gripped my chin and even though I don't like the paci gag, I opened my mouth to accept it. "Big girls tell Daddy when they need to potty, don't they? I think we'd better use this just in case, my sweet baby bunny." 

Fat humiliated tears rolled down my cheeks as Daddy gave me the rest of my spankings, and even though I hoped he'd take it off after he finished, he left it in my mouth during my fuck treat that followed. Daddy laid a blanket down after and laid me on my back. He pulled out wipes to clean my princess parts and legs, but still didn't take the gag off! I tried to help him take my soaked socks off, but he gently pushed me back down, making me wait while he cleaned me up and put clean socks and panties on me. Tears kept leaking from my eyes at the humiliation of such extra babyish treatment. When he was satisfied, he pulled me up to a seated position, took the gag off and placed it back in his bag, and wiped my tear-stained face. "Now," he said, "that wasn't so bad, was it?" "No, Daddy," I said, as he picked the leaves out of my hair. As we packed up to go, Daddy hugged me tight and said, "That's my good little bunny. Next time, I'll make sure you take care of business before we get to the park, ok?" I squeezed him back, loving the tickle of his beard against my cheek. "Ok, Daddy. Thank you."


End file.
